star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Prakiss
"I've been waiting for you. Come on then." - Episode 28. Lord Prakiss was a vicious force-user that clashed with the Last Resort on the Rogue Moon of Aran. Through unknown means, he had been told of a dark relic embedded within the moon, a small planetoid that traverses the starless void between systems. Involvement The Rogue Moon Descending down the winding and near-endless tunnels of the moon, he eventually came upon the 'Source Chamber', which housed an ancient power source, of truly ancient origin. Pulsating with force echoes, and emanating maniacal shadow, it is unknown whether he was meant to guard it for someone else, or collect it. Leaving his guards behind, who were later also slain by the Party, he contacted an unknown figure on a holoterminal, presumably whoever had send him here, before he was interrupted by the Party's arrival and slaughter of the Mikiryan Primates. At first he didn't seem to notice the group, until a large number of them tripped and fell face first onto the stone floor, alerting him. Shoving Hikaru away with a brutal force push, he then happily engaged the rest of the group, effortlessly reflecting blaster shots fired at him, at one point knocking out Dabrir with a bolt fired by Tira. For a long time he held his own, as Duna and Nox also entered the fray, even taking Duna out of the fight with a few vicious unarmed strikes. Had it not been for a strong strike by Nox, winding this man and slowing his reactions, the group may well have had to flee, with Vesh and Duna unconscious, Tora falling prey to the darkness of the power source, Hikaru losing one of his lightsabers to a counter-strike, Nox disarmed in a similar manner, while Tira was struggling to hit him as he just deflected her shots with ease. However, despite his own clear power, repeated attacks wore him out, broke his armour, and eventually tired him out. Snapping to her senses, Tora woke Vesh, and pairing up with Hikaru, gradually wittled away at his defences. Blasting the trio back with an angry force push, Prakiss began to mutter something under his breath. The answer returned, and heard by all, "You have already failed Prakiss, feeaaaaarrrrr." Something to these words caused something to break within Prakiss, with any signs of finesse or restraint replaced by brutal wide swings that sent people flying from the mere impact. Hikaru took the brunt of one strike, hitting the cavern wall, while Vesh took a strike meant for Tora yet managed to stand his ground. Working in tandem, master and padawan attacked at once, Vesh shattering Prakiss' blade, while Tora took the opening to slice across his throat, ending his life. The Aftermath Whitefang and Tira worked to remove his mask, showing a corrupted visage utterly lost in whatever rage he held. Vesh, after checking that Tora was okay, attempted to cleanse Prakiss' blade of the dark side, but it was so deeply imbued, and seemingly alive, with whatever materials he had touched, that the Jedi deemed it more worthwhile to destroy the blade utterly, shattering the crystal as well. Category:Enemies Category:NPC Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Sith Lord